1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a magnetic-plate laminated body of laminated soft magnetic ribbons and a motor using the magnetic-plate laminated body as a stator.
2. Description of the Related Art
For a magnetic-plate laminated body of an iron core (stator) for a conventional motor, pure iron or electromagnetic steel plates are used. In some motors aiming for higher efficiency, amorphous ribbons or ribbons having nanocrystal grains are used for the iron core (see, e.g. Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. H06-145917).
FIG. 5 is a diagram of a structure of a conventional motor described in Patent Document 1. To form a stator core used in this motor, an amorphous alloy ribbon fabricated by a liquid quenching method such as a single-roll method and a double-roller method is first processed into a predetermined shape by a method such as winding, cutting, punching, and etching, before being laminated etc.
On the other hand, in Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2007-311652, a laminated material 27 is manufactured by heating and pressure-bonding a plurality of amorphous alloy ribbons 28 coated with an adhesive and electromagnetic steel plates 29 overlapped with each other. FIG. 6 is a perspective view of the amorphous laminated material 27. It is described that this makes handling easier.